Can I love you?
by xHellzAngel02x
Summary: Set in the Marauders time. In there 7th year. Remus has always love Sirius in the shadows. What happens when its finally out? Will Sirius ever love him back. RLSB Most likely slash. Don't like. Please don't read. Complete.
1. Loving you in the shadows

Chapter one: Loving you in the shadows

Remus Lupin sighed and look over the top of his book at two, of the Marauders who were staring at him with puppy eyed looks. He couldn't stand that look, especially coming from him. The way he looked at him, with those beautiful, onyx eyes, and the way his bottom lip quivered. Oh, those lips. If only he could...

"Come on, Remus please?"

Remus, who had been lost in his own thoughts, looked down to find, both James and Sirius at his feet, with both of there hands up, in a pleading motion. "Oh, alright, but just for today." Relief shot across there faces, as both of them stood to get there papers, to hand over to Moony.

A hour had passed, when finally, Remus handed back both sets of homework, to the owners after proofreading it. James, who had enough of being beating at chess, by Sirius, walked up to bed. After realizing that Sirius and himself were the only ones left, he jumped up and mumbled he was tired and headed for the stairs. Remus didn't like being alone with Sirius, it always made him nervous, and if he started thinking about him to much, he was afraid he would end up doing something he would deeply regret. He didn't want his love to ruin his friendship, and he knew if Sirius found out, he would think him, disgusting, but Remus didn't mind loving him in the shadows. Sure it hurt whenever he saw Sirius with a beautiful girl, but Remus though it would hurt much more, being without him. Or so he thought.

"Moony?" Remus hear the quit voice as he was just starting to climb the steps. He turned back to look at Sirius, only to find himself staring right into those wonderful eyes. They were so close, Remus could feel Sirius' breathe across his face. The smell was intoxicating. Without thinking, Remus leaned closer.

BANG!

Remus, who was deadly close to Sirius, jumped back against the wall, while Sirius just turned to look at the source of the noise.

"I thought you were in bed, James."

James, appeared at the bottom of the stairs."Well I couldn't sleep. I'm to nervous about going to Hogsmeade with Lilly. So I was going..." He looked between his best friends. "What are you guy's doing?"

"Well, I was just about to ask, Moony a question." Sirius said to James, while still looking strait at Remus. He continued to stared a while longer before turning to James. "I'll meet you down in the kitchens. That's where your going, right?"

"Uh, yeah." James was still looking between, Sirius and Remus, while walking to the portrait hole. Giving one last glance, he disappeared though it. Remus, who was watching, James turned his eyes to Sirius, who was watching Remus closely.

"Um, what did you want to ask, Padfoot?"

"Well, yesterday some girl asked me out on a date." He said as he finally looked away. Remus felt a nasty squeeze in his chest. "And I was wondering if it would be okay if I went."

Remus stared at him in confusion. Why was he asking him? His heart sank. Oh, no! Does he know I like him? It can't be."Well." said the voice in his head,"You did almost kiss, just now. Don't you think it's obvious to him now?" Well he's acting like he didn't notice, maybe he didn't. "Or maybe he's acting like that because your other friend was here, or maybe he doesn't like you and is ignoring it."

"Shut up. I didn't ask you."

Sirius snapped his head up to look at his friend. "Sorry?"

"What?"

"You, just told me to shut up."

"Oh, no, sorry. I wasn't talking to you, Pads. I was talking to Peeves. Didn't you see him?..He was over there." Sirius, cocked an eyebrow and looked to were Remus was pointing. "He must of left..doesn't matter..anyway why do you need my permission to go on a date?"

"Well, the dates tomorrow. Look if you don't want me to, I don't have to go." he added quickly.

Remus, now understood why Sirius was suddenly asking permission. It wasn't because, he knew about his secret love for him, but because tomorrow night was, full moon. James, who had a date with Lilly, and Peter was at home taking care of his sick mother, for the week. The truth was, this was the first time, Remus had been looking forward to a full moon, because he happy to be spending it alone with Sirius.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was looking at his feet, with guilty written on his face. The fact of it, Remus was jealous of all of Sirius' girlfriends, and he had a different one each week. It was always a nasty surprise walking to class and seeing, him, making out with one of them, in the corridors. But Remus push away he jealousy and anger torward them. He didn't mind the girlfriends. As long as Sirius was happy.

"I don't mind, Padfoot, really. I've gone though it alone many times before, go ahead, have fun." Remus forced a smile. "Just don't get caught by, Professor Slughorn, this time."

Sirius, looked at him for a second. Remus saw something flash in his eyes that looked strangely like disappointment, but it happened so fast, he thought he imagined it. Sirius broke out in a grin. "Hey, thanks mate. I better get down to the kitchens, before James throws a fit."

Remus, stood there for five more minutes, staring at the spot where Sirius was just standing. In the fireplace, where the fire had been fighting to stay alive, gave up, and Remus was plunged into darkness. After forcing a tear back, he slowly walked up stairs, to bed.


	2. Shattered heart

Note to self: I do not own characters, they are rightfully J. K Rowlings.

Chapter two: Shattered heart.

Daylight was just creeping its way over the mountains, and making its way over to the, magnificent castle, when Remus walked out of the, underground tunnel, that lead to the shrieking shack.

Last night, had been particularly hard. The wolf's, hormones were racing, causing him to howl much, louder than usual. No doubt rumors will be spreading like wild fire, before the morning mail.

Reaching the castle at last, after struggling up the walk, Remus headed for the hospital wing. He didn't feel, much up to talking to Sirius just yet, least not until he, could face him, without breaking down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus blinked, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes, away from the brightness.

Where am I? Damn it, whys it so bright?

Suddenly, almost as if it could hear, his thoughts, the light deemed. After his eyes, adjusted, Remus found himself standing in the boys dormitory.

I'm I awake?

"Remus."

Remus, spun around at the sound of his name, and there stood Sirius. Though this was not the Sirius, he knew and grown to love. Sirius, who always held a kind, soft, caring, and most of the time mischievous face. Now held the most hateful, despiteful, and disguised, face Remus had ever seen.

Remus tried to ask what was wrong, only to realized he couldn't speak. So, instead he started walking toward, Sirius, arms stretched out, reaching.

"Don't come near me!"

Remus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why did you have to tell me, that you loved me? Did you honestly think, I would have loved you back? Sirius spat.

Remus, simply looked into Sirius' eye, that seemed to burn holes right through him, trying to ask for forgiveness. Trying with all his might, but helplessly, that he had tried so hard, not to love him, only to end in failure.

"We are no longer friends anymore. Please, stay away from me, and never speak to me again." and with that, Sirius turned and disappeared.

Remus' heart gave a nasty throb, and he fell on his knees, holding, hugging, himself as silent sobs, shook his entire body.

Sirius, who was silently reading, looked carefully over at his friend, and stood up immediately, after seeing the tears, slide down his cheeks.

"Remus?" He said as he, gently wiped the tears away with his finger.

Remus, stirred. Still half of a mind in his sleep, he jolted up, clutching his chest, his screams of pain was now echoing though the room.

Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel like someone's hand is squeezing my heart? Who's yelling my name? I can't breath..can't..breath.

Please, someone, anyone, help me. My glass heart is shattered and I keep cutting my fingers, trying to put it back together.

Why is it going dark? I feel numb..pains gone..I'm so tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus moaned after trying to stretch, his body, felt like it had been target practice, for a hundred blugers.

"Ow." Make that two hundered.

"Moony." Asked, an uneasy, voice near his right ear.

Remus cracked his eyes open and looked around. He was still the same bed he collapsed in, at the hospital wing. Sirius and James, sat on either side. Slowly sitting up.

"Hey guy's. How were the dates?" He winked at James, as he puts his legs over the bed, trying to stand.

Madam Pomfrey, who had a patient raider, was at his side in a flash, and pushed him back down in bed.

"Oh, no you don't young man. Your staying here until tomorrow morning." She looked at him a moment more, before deciding he wasn't going to try to get up again, then walked back to her office.

Remus, who spent plenty for time in the hospital wing, knew better than to try to wiggle his way out, because it never worked. He laid back against his pillow.

It confused him. She had always let him out after he woke up. Why was she holding him this time? What happened?

Finally giving up trying to guess, he's head hurt to much for that. He glanced at his friends. James and Sirius were watching him, with a cautioned look. Almost as if, he were about to scream, and run over to the window and jump out it, any second now.

"Is something wrong?" He said, finally breaking the silence.

Sirius, looked at him, holding his gaze. "Do you remember anything, about this moring?" He asked slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Irritated, Remus replied. "Yeah, I do, I was in the shrieking shack when I came too, then I walked.."

Sirius cut him off. "No, I mean after you had already come here. When you woke up the first time."

The first time? What were they, pulling? Another joke of there's. Then it dawned on him. The dream, waking up, screaming, the pain. Oh yes, he remembered it all too well. He looked down at his fingers, no blood. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, do you think you guy's could leave me alone?" Remus hung his head, so his hair would cover his face, hiding it from him.

"Sure, Moony" James whispered, slightly hurt.

Sirius shot him a look that said murder. He had half of a mind to slam the book he was holding, on top of his head. He didn't want to leave his friend after he witnessed, what happened. He turned his head toward Remus. The poor boy look so lost. His hand twitched, he wanted to hug and comfort his friend, who looked so dejected.

Defeated, Sirius stood. " We'll bring your homework from the classes. And I'll take your notes." He paused. "See you later, take care, Remus."

Remus, who was dying to yell, No! Stay Sirius, decided against it. He kept his head down as they left, unable to look him in the eye.

As soon as the ward door closed, tear drops fell onto the sheets, soaking it. Remus knew what he had to do, it was doing it that would kill him.

He would stay away from Sirius. He was going to force himself to stop loving him. Even if it hurt, this much. Just as long as he will, never make that hateful face at him again.

**Thank you for reading . Hope you like it. Please review. Go easy. It's my first fanfiction. I will update as soon a possible. **


	3. I'll stop loving you

Note: I do not own characters.

Chapter three:

"Hey, James,"

"Hmm?"

Sirius turned his head to find James, day dreaming, while looking at Lilly' face, yet again. Not even listing to Sirius. Grabbing the morning paper and rolling it up he whacked James.

"Hey," said James, who was now back down to earth, and was rubbing his arm fixing Sirius with the best glare he could muster. "What did you do that for, you arse."

Sirius shrugged. "Don't know. Felt like it, you weren't listing to me anyway," He grabbed a piece of toast ingnoring James, as he muttered under his breath about interrupting his "Lilly dreams." Sirius turned his head toward the source of his annoyance. James gave one last longing look at Lilly before turning his attention on Sirius.

"If you keep staring your eyes will fall out, Padfoot," But Sirius wasn't listening. Ever since the hospital wing, Remus started to avoided them. Didn't speak, nor look at them, or acknowledged that they were even there. Every time they saw him, they would head in his direction, hoping to catch him, but he always seemed to disappear down another corridor. He would sit in the back, most of the time alone, in classes. He didn't even raise his hand to answer the teachers questions anymore.

James, fallowed Sirius' pricing gaze, to were Remus sat ten feet away, quietly eating lunch, alone. Then glanced back and Padfoot. James wasn't stupid...well maybe at something's..but he knew what was going on. He just didn't think Sirius was dumb enough _not_ to notice. Of course James, knew Remus loved Sirius and that was his reasoning for staying away. If fact James found out when they first met Remus. You could tell by the way he was always watching him. Or the way he'd give in and help with there homework if Sirius begged. Sirius told James about what happened in the hospital wing, he said he woke up screaming, clenching his chest. Why is it always obvious to the outsiders in the relationship? James sighed and went back to his meal. If they didn't work this it out soon enough he was going to have to get involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus sat eating his lunch, going over the homework assignment in his head, when he felt a shiver run up his spine. He was staring at him _again._ Ever since he had decide to try and let Sirius go, the man couldn't stop watching him, and every time he did it Remus found it harder to stay away and the fact that his wolfie hormones were up and running again made him almost helpless to fight it.

Remus grabbed his bag and burst out the great hall before his wolf side took over and ran up to Sirius and took him right there in the hall in front of everyone. Damn these hormones. Curse it all.

Walking to the library Remus headed for his favorite spot. He usually came here to calm his nerves whenever he was stuck on an answer for homework, but most to the time, just to relax. He came here so often it was known as "Remus' spot" even to the other students. So when he turned the corner, around the book shelf, it was a huge surprise to see someone else sitting there. Mary Macdonald, who was a fellow gryffindor and could be seen often with Lilly Evens, was sitting crossed legged on the ground. She had her head resting on her hand and was quietly reading. A book laid in her lap, her finger was zooming across its pages, as if searching for something.

She just started muttering to herself when, she noticed him standing there. "I'm sorry," she said, as she jumped up letting the book fall, with a soft thud, to the ground at her feet. Her face turned crimson as he walked toward her. Bending he picked it up, "There's no reason to feel sorry," he said, giving her a soft smile, and holding the book out for her to take.

"Actually, I was sitting here hoping you would come, I wanting to ask if..um...ifyouwouldgoonadatewithme," she said in a great hurry.

Remus chucked, "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that, last bit. Would you mind repeating it? You don't have to be nervous," at this she took a deep breath. Her fingers started to fiddle with the hem of her cloak.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me," he just watched her, "I mean we could just take a walk around the castle or study together if you'd like," she said, looking at him hopeful. Remus was lost in his own thoughts, this was guinness, he could start liking her and force his mind off Sirius, now he can be friends with him without thinking of him in that way. Remus almost jumped for joy.

"A walk sounds lovely, when's a good time for you?" he asked.

"Well I heard it's going to be a nice day out tomorrow," she answered.

"Excellent, I shall meet you at the great hall after classes tomorrow afternoon," he said. They exchanged good-byes and she left looking quite pleased with herself. Remus walked out of the library, it was to late to sit and relax, classes were about to start.

Siting down he pulled out parchment, ink and his quill. The class was starting to fill with student coming back from lunch break. Mary walked in the Lilly and gave him a small wave. He gave her a smile in return and she walked to her seat blushing, while answering Lilly's questioning look. Right behind them was James, Sirius and Peter, who was back from home, walking through the door.

Noticing all seats by Remus was empty, all three made a beeline for him, "Hey Remus," said Peter sitting. The other two hesitated. Seeing how cheerful he was Remus, guessed that Peter wasn't informed of his behavior lately.

"Hello Peter. Is your mother doing well," he said glancing at the other two and nodding. James and Sirius took this as a sign to sit.

"Yes, I just got back during lunch," he said "Where were you?"

Both James and Sirius exchanged nervous looks. "Oh, I was worried about question _24_, so I went to the library to look it up."

"Yea, I had trouble with that one as well," said James as he pulled it out, "What was it?"

But before Remus could answer Professor Flitwick came in and said "_accio homework" _making James, groan as his flew out of his hands, to join the rest that was now neatly stacked on the teachers desk. All three snickered. "tough luck Pads," whispered Sirius. Professor Flitwick announced that, they should go over everything the learned, for the up coming N.E.W.T.s, "I want a three feet long essay on what you went over," he said turning to help someone who had there hand raised.

"Excellent, free time," said James leaning back in his chair. Making it stand on two legs.

"No," said Remus pulling his book out, "Not free time, study time," and he started flipping through the pages.

He sat there skimming through the book looking for something he might have forgotten. Every now and then hearing, "No that won't work," or "Maybe we could try this." No doubt, they were planning on pulling another trick on poor Severus again. Just as he was writing down some notes from the book Remus, could feel eyes on him, ignoring it he picked up his book and keep on reading.

"Hey Remus?"

"What James?"

"Well I was just wondering," he said slowly, making his words linger, "Why does Mary Macdonald keep staring at you?"

So that's who was looking at him. Lifting his eyes away from his book, he look strait at hers, making her blush and look down. "Ah that," he said, folding down the corner of his page and quietly closing his book. He interlocked his fingers and placed them on the table.

"Well?" said Sirius speaking to him for the first time.

"When I was in the library I found her reading at my spot," he said glancing around at each of there faces. He started laughing. All of them were hanging on to every word, "It's not _that_ intresting. She just asked me on a date for tomorrow."

"Not that intereting?" said James disbelieveing, "You never get asked out."

"Yes," said Remus, "It is rare." He looked back over at Mary to find Lilly staring at him. It seems that she now knew.

All three of them remained silent while looking at him. Peter actually had his mouth gaping open. Was it that big of a surprise, thought Remus, "What?" he said finally.

"Well..we..ah..w-we thought.."

"Spit it out Peter," snapped Remus.

"We thought you perrerred guys," he said and ducked under the table, as if Remus would send a spell at him, if they were wrong. So he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought.

Wait a minute. _We?._ Remus felt small twinge of panic and look quickly at Sirius' face, it was emotionless, then he forced himself to laugh, "You guy's thought that?" Peter appeared and started laughing with him, Sirius looked at him with a confused look, James on the other hand smirked in understand. So he was going to play that card, he thought.

Just then the bell rang out. Sighing with relief Remus grabbed his bag and stood. Sirius looked as though he was about to say something, but never got the chance to, "Hello guy's," Mary said, acknowledging Remus' friends, "Hello Remus. Would you like to walk with us to the next class," she turned her head in Lilly's direction.

"Sure," he said, "See you guy's in a little bit." He turned and walked out the door with Lilly and Mary. James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other nodding in agreement and scrabbled to there feet, following, to sneak on Remus. They were just walking down the stairs to the great hall when they found them.

Remus was in the middle of talking to the them, about what he was going to do for the essay, when he felt eyes on him. Mentally laughing he peered behind him. James and Sirius were hiding behind a suit of armor. Peter was behind them, jumping, trying to look over the two taller boys.

The rest of the day was like this. They watched his every move. Along with hers as well, trailing behind them as they walked to every class. At dinner she had joined them at the table along with Lilly which made James happy. When they finally got back to there dormitories for the night Remus headed strait for bed. The trio behind him followed. They watched him as he walked around the room getting ready for the night. As he was just pulling the curtains closed on his four poster bed Sirius blurred, "Why are you dating her."

Remus looked at them. It seemed the other two were dying to know the same question. It just so happened that Sirius cracked first. "Why does it matter," he said sitting on the end of his bed.

"Because you never cared for a relationship before," said Peter.

HA! Never cared of a relationship before. Fat chance. I only wish that was true. "Well maybe I've changed my mind," he said crawling up his bed grabbing his wand that was on his bedside table. "Goodnight gentlemen," then he flicked his wand and the curtains close.

Remus tossed and turned all night. The recurring visions of _that_ dream wouldn't leave his head. It was tiresome. Counting sheep didn't work. That just made his wolf side hungry. So he started re-reading the lines in his favorite book in his head. Just as he was dozing off he heard someone pulling his curtains back.

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I'll try and make them longer, and update sooner. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Two night visits

Note: I do not own characters. Also I would like to thank everyone who pointed out that I mixed up Prongs and Padfoot. I normally would never do that. Considering i'm a HUGE fan of the trio. But frankly I had a major headache, while writing the chapter, I didn't even notice I had made that mistake. Thank you again.

Chapter four

Remus snapped his head around to look at the figure that was standing beside his bed holding his curtains open, his neck gave a nasty _crack_, "Ow! What do you want James," he hissed through his teeth in pain. James sounded like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Heh, sorry I didn't mean..to..hehe..hahaha.." James stopped doubling over.

"Oh," Remus said while sitting up. He leaned back against his head bored, rubbing his neck, "Would you _please_ stop giggling like a little school _girl_."

"Sorry," he said again. James crawled into his bed and closed the curtains and whispered a silencing spell around it, "I need to talk to you." he turned his head and gave Remus a serious face.

"Done laughing are we?" Remus asked, James nodded. "What do we need to talk about?" though Remus, knew perfectly well what. It was only a matter of time. He knew that James suspected him. He wouldn't stop throwing dirty looks and smirks at him, that clearly said _I know what your up to, _all day long.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me. I know that you are only going out with Mary because you are trying to push you love for Sirius away," he said. The look on his friends face made him smirk. Remus looked like somebody had just told him that the library just burned down.

"How long?" he asked trying to maintain composure. He didn't know weather to run around screaming ' Noooo' or drop at James knees and ask for his forgiveness and beg for him to _never _tell Sirius. Both of these sounded very good at the moment.

"Since first year," James said. He heard his friends breath hitch. "Look you don't have to worry about it. I don't care if your gay. Your my best friend, I would never stop doing so just because you preferred to be a pillow bitter. I'm kidding, kidding," he added seeing his friends hand grabbing a pillow about to make a blow to the side of his head. "And I'm not going to tell Sirius...yet."

Remus dropped the pillow, his hand still raised in the air, looking like he was about to cry "_Yet?_," he whispered. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. ' _oh no, he's going to tell Sirius. He's going to hate me. He won't want to be friends anymore. No, please don't make that face at me. Please! I can't stand it. It breaks my heart. I see it enough in my dreams. Don't hate me. I'm trying to stop. I'm trying.'_

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, would you please stop making that face? And put your bloody arm down," said James pulling Remus out of his thoughts. He slowly put his arm down. "I'm not going to run up to Sirius and tell him you love him every chance I get...but if you don't tell him soon, I wont have a choice. I'm sick of seeing you mop around when you think no ones looking, and quite frankly I'm sick of following Mary and you around the castle because he wants to know what your talking about. So suck it up and _tell him_." he turned and opened the curtains and crawled off the bed. Just as he was about to walk away he turned back and whispered, "Look I'm not trying to be mean Moony, I just want you to try. I promise I won't tell Sirius. _If_ you try." Remus nodded his head, sighing James turned and creep back to bed.

Remus laid back down, pulling the covers closer. The silence was unbearable. It made him feel like he was alone and the darkness that enveloped him only suffice that feeling. But through the silence he heard small thuds against his pillow from the tears that he didn't even know that were there, sliding down his face.

He laid there for the longest time, staring into the darkness mind numb, '_Was that the sound of curtains moving?'_ he thought as he heard the rustling, but chose to ignore. '_I'm just being paranoid.'_ The tears continued to slide down his face '_Do I hear someone breathing?'_ He flipped over his pillow. The other side was soaked in his tears. '_Must of been the wind out side.'_

But as soon as that though crossed his mind, he felt someone's breath rustle his hair, and a soft, yet husky voice that seem to hold some concern asked, "Why are you crying Remus?"

Blinking tears out his eyes he turn to see Sirius face looming closer by his. His eyes shined brightly in the dark. Remus felt his hair tickling his forehead, and could smell the sweet aroma of his breath and body. 

Sirius

Sirius looked into the wolf's eye, "Did James say something to upset you?" he asked.

"No, how did you know we talked?" Remus whispered.

Sirius pulled his head away as soon as Remus spoke. The smell of the wolfs breathe held the sweet scent of chocolate. If he hadn't pulled away, he would surely of bent down to taste it on his lips. "I..ah..saw him enter and exit your bed."

"Why were you watching?"

"I wasn't I just had my curtains open, felt like looking at the moonlight tonight." he quickly lied.

"Oh," Remus said as he scooted away to the other side of the bed.

"May I sit down?"

"Why?" Remus quickly asked.

'_Just great Sirius you idiot, now you've scared him. It wasn't enough for you when you almost forced a kiss on him the other week? That's probably why he was avoiding you' _"I just wanted to talk." he said sounding dejected. 

"Sure Padfoot, you may sit."

"Thanks." Sirius said talking his set. "So, was it James?"

"Yes and no," he said. "It's not like he meant to. He just, kinda hit me with the hard truth. I was surprised at first but what he said was right."

'_Damn it James, Merlin help you if I get ahold of you tomorrow' "_Do you want to talk about it Moony? You know I'm here for you." Was it him or did Remus look more withdrawn now.

"Thanks Sirius, but I don't think I could tell you. I don't have the courage."

'_What in the bloody hell did James tell him. Why wont he look me in the eyes now?' _"Okay, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess I'll go to bed now." Sirius said as he stood and started to sulk back to his bed.

"Sirius?"

Sirius spun on the spot and walk as quickly as he could back at Remus' side, "Yes?"

"I...goodnight," he said and pulled the curtains shut. Sirius walked back to his four poster bed and got in. Taking one last glace at the wolfs bed, he shut his own curtains. '_I make myself sick. Rushing back over because you actually thought he would say something more. What am I playing at?'_ Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a whole week since Remus started dating that stupid dumb broad. How could she take my Remus. '_Your Remus?' _away from me. How dare she flirt, kiss, walk, kiss, study, kiss, eat, kiss or even talk to him? She had no right to just prance into his life! '_ What are you his mother?'_ Look at her! She's not even good enough for him. How could she? I was here first! '_You sound like a girl '_ "Argh..shut up you stupid voice in my head!" Sirius growled out. He turned his eyes away from the couple that sat eating, a little ways down the table. Feeling eyes on him, he turned to see the people sitting next to him, staring at him like deer caught in a headlight.

"So, um, how those voice's coming along?" asked James. Lily was smart enough to keep her mouth shut, which turned out to be a good thing, because the minte the sentence left James' lips he was whacked on top of his head hard, with the morning paper.

"Bloody hell! I was only joking Padfoot." James stated. He was going to say more, but saw his friends face. Sirius looked like a dog with his tail between his legs as he watched Mary give Remus a peck on the lips laughing.

"There so cute aren't they?" said Lily, sighing as she watch them too. Sirius eyes hardened as Lily spoke. "They really do look like they are in love." Now Sirius' knuckles were turning white. "It's almost as if they were _destine _to be together. Like _soul mates_."

At the last thing she said, Sirius could swear he heard something snap in his chest. '_What does Lily know? It can't be.'_ He turned his eyes on Remus. _'So there soul mates huh? Destine to be together? I shall brake that! Smother it, till it is no more!' _Sirius stood and strode away.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh Lily?"

"Nope, he needed a little push." said Lily smugly and walk off too.

"Looked more like a shove." James muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat down along side the wall in the corridor that lead to the Gryffindor tower. His eyes were alert. He was waiting. Remus and Mary and snuck down in the middle of the night to take a walk around the castle, and it was now or never that he was going to talk to Remus. He couldn't do it in the dormitory with Sirius there all the time. And it was more troublesome to try to talk to him during the class or between because Remus was never alone. Mary seemed to have morphed herself to his arm.

James stood quickly when he heard hushed voices approaching. And soon enough both of them appear as they turned down the corridor. They looked like they were in deep conversation when Remus' wolf side scenes him. He stopped walking. Mary, who had her hand around his arm had it ripped out from the sudden stop.

"What wrong Remus?" she asked, but he wasn't even listing to her. His eyes were fixed on something behind her. Before she could turn to see she heard a voice that made her jump.

"Sorry to bother your lovely evening, but Mary could you kindly walk yourself up to your rooms? I need to speak with Remus."

Mary looked at James then Remus, waiting for his responds

"I will see you tomorrow, goodnight," Remus said nodding.

"Goodnight," and with that she was gone.

James walked up to Remus pushing him into the wall and placed his hand on either side of him so he couldn't escape. Remus flinched, he had only seen James this mad once. When Sirius had tricked Snape to go into his wolf den.

"Tell him tomorrow!"

"No."

"Remus you better tell him or I will."

"I don't love him anymore." Remus said ,face emotionless, then tried to duck under James' arm unsuccessfully.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. I don't love him anymore."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"I said I'm not! I DO NOT LOVE SIRIUS."

James could hear the strain in the wolf's voice. He sighed and pulled Remus into a hug. "I know, I know."

Remus broke. He grabbed his friend, holding on for what seemed like dear life. He could hear James making shushing sounds, trying to calm him. His body was shaking. As soon as he was through crying, he pulled away from James.

"Thanks."

"No prob..." but he didn't finish. The sound of running foot steps was heard. James broke in a run to the end of the corridor. Just catching a glimpse of the person as they disappear in the dark.

Remus, who followed James, stood beside him stunned. "Oh, no! Now the whole school's gonna know," he sounded like he was going to pass out.

They may of just caught just a glimpse, but there was no mistaking that silvery blonde hair. Malfoy now knew of Remus' love for Sirius.

**Hey everyone. Just letting you know, it may take some time for me to update the next chapters. I'll be staying at my brothers ( no computer T.T ) But I'll try to update as much as I can before hand. Thank you. **


	5. The worst day

Note: I do not own characters.

Chapter five:

The common room was just lighting up as the sun rose. The view was absolutely beautiful out the window. The mist was just dissipating, leaving droplets of dew on the grass. The birds were chirping there happy tune as they got ready for the new day. It seem everything else was still. Almost as if the planet was drinking in the wonderful morning. Well..almost everything was still.

In the common room there was a figure walking back and forth in the same line for hours. Remus, whose eyes had circles under them, had not sleep at all. In fact he hadn't even been up to bed. The moment both James and him got back he immediately started pacing, thinking about how horrible the next day was going to be. James not knowing what to say, just left him be.

'_What can I do?'_ _chirp 'There's no way I can stop him from blabbing his stupid face off.' chirp 'Argh..just kill me.' chirp 'I could make a deal with Malfoy.' chirp, chirp 'Ha, what am I saying. Make a deal with Malfoy's like making a deal with the devil himself.' chirp, chirp 'I guess there's no other way. I'm going to have to tell Sirius today. I'll ask him for a walk after classes. Chirp, chirp, chirp._

"Oh," Remus ran broke from his pace and ran for the window. "Would you shut the bloody hell UP!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius was just out of the shower dressing when he heard someone downstairs in the common room. Cocking his head sideways, he walk over to Remus bed and partly opened it. Empty. _'He never went to bed?' _he thought. Grabbing his bag, he headed down stairs. When he reached the bottom and was just entering the common room he saw Remus running to the window. Shouting at birds. Judging by his state. He never made it to bed. His hair was sticking up from him running his fingers through it so much. He had bags under his eyes, also blood-shot.

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?"

Sirius saw his back stiffened at his voice, but never turned to look. He kept his face hidden. "Not tired."

"Not tired? Your like the walking dead. Is something the matter Remus?" he took a step toward the wolf.

"Don't say that," he barely whispered it, but Sirius caught it.

"Don't say what Remus?" he said freezing. '_What happened to him?'_

"Please stop," he voice begged. He was still facing out side.

"Remus?"

"Don't say my name!" he yelled pelting up stairs.

Sirius stood there shocked. Remus had never yelled at him before, and to tell the truth, it hurt him far more than he thought it would. What could of made him like that?

"Hey, you okay?" James asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, let's go down to breakfast," he said pushing he hand off his shoulder and walking for the portrait hole.

"Are you?" James asked but never finished.

"What?" Sirius asked. Climbing though.

James sighed. He didn't need Sirius to answer. Seeing the tear did it for him. Sirius had been crying. Something he had never seen, ever. That must explain why Remus suddenly running in the bathroom locking it. Could things get worse?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HA! What was he thinking of course things could go worst. The smirk coming from Malfoy, as he was eating proved it. "That son of a.."

"Who?" asked Remus as he sat across from James and Sirius.

"Who? WHO?" asked James. "Malfoy of course!"

"What did he do this time Prongs?" asked Sirius trying not to look at Remus. So he stared at his plate.

"He didn't do anything to me, can't say the same for Moony."

At this Remus shot him a warning glance. "You shouldn't let it get to you, I'm not."

"Are you feeling well? Did Malfoy say something to you?" James asked, making Sirius look at Remus.

"No, he didn't. However, I'm not letting him get to me. That's what he wants. To see me squirm. Well I'm not giving him that satisfaction," Remus said. "And as you see, I'm making him quite angry by doing so."

At this James and Sirius looked at Malfoy. He was angry alright. If he was any angrier his hair would be flying and his ears stemming.

"Are you sure Moony. I mean isn't this like poking the eye of a sleeping dragon?" James asked. "What if you just make him mad enough to tell everyone about your secret lo.."

"James, I suggest you shut your mouth now!"

After realizing what he was about to say he nearly kicked himself. "Sorry Remus," he said. He turned to Sirius and started ranting about nothing, but it didn't work. He caught on.

"What secret?" Sirius asked looking between them.

"Nothing," Remus reliped quickly. Seeing Sirius doubtful face he added. "He just found out were I go once very mouth." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "Let's go classes are about to start."

Just as they were walked to there first class Peter came running up behind them. "Remus," he shouted. "He..told..me..tha.."

"Jeez Wromtail, take a breather first." James said.

After he took three deep breathes he said. "Malfoy cornered me and told me that Remus loved.."

"We already know he loves Mary," James coved up quickly. "Come here Peter I need to talk to you about something." he dragged Peter to the closes bathroom.

"O-kay" Remus said and turned to walked to the class room as if nothing happened.

'_What are they hiding. What did Malfoy find out? I have a feeling it has absolutely nothing to do with Remus being a werewolf.' _sighing Sirius followed Remus.

After Sirius and Remus sat at the table, not speaking, in silence James and Peter joined them.

"What was that all about?" asked Sirius, knowing full well that weren't going to answer him honestly.

"Nothing," said James. "Don't worry your pretty little head." James patted Sirius forehead.

"I'm not," he said, then turned to look strait at Remus. "I just wish you wouldn't keep secrets from me."

Remus turned his eyes down at the desk. Before more was said Professor Slughorn walk in and started class. It went by with out incident. That is un tell five mintes was left. As Slughorn was giving homework and was about to dismiss them. Someone raised there hand.

"Yes, what is it Mister Malfoy?" asked Slughorn.

Sirius watched as James and Remus faces turned pale white.

"Yes, thank you sir," Malfoy said standing. "I would like to say something."

"You may go on," said Slughorn sitting at his desk.

"Oh, please kill me?" asked Remus. Sirius could hear such sadness in his voice. Remus started quickly mumbling to himself. It sounded like praying. Sirius almost reached out to hold him but Malfoys cool voice made him look up.

"Thank you." he glanced over at Remus and gave a nasty smirk. "I would like to say...happy birthday Professor Slughorn."

James let out a sigh and Professor Slughorn looked quit pleased with himself. "Thank you Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin. Class dismissed."

Sirius watched as the students pilled out and Slughorn when to his office. Malfoy stopped and looked at Remus and burst out laughing before walking out. He looked at Remus. He was still mumbling to himself.

"Rem," he asked quietly.

Remus stop. He looked up at Sirius' face. Then blurted out "OH GOD, please don't hate me. Please! I'm so sorry!" he slapped his hands over his face, sobbing.

"Remus," said James crouching down to look up into Remus face. "Malfoy just wished Professor Slughorn a happy birthday." he said slowly.

"He what?" Remus asked eyes wide.

"Wished Professor Slughorn a happy birthday." he repeated smiling.

"That's all?"

"That's all.

Remus started to laugh. The last thing he remembers thinking was '_that was close_' before he blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"mmm, where am I?" asked Remus siting up

"Your in the hospital wing," said James. He and Peter sat by his bed.

"But what happened?" he asked

"Well you started laughing then passed out from relief." said James. "It was quite funny." 

"Where's Sirius?"

"He went to tell Mary that your okay."

"How long have I been out?"

"Well most of the day. Actually dinners about to start." said Peter.

"Oh, your up." Madam Pomfrey came striding over. She waved her wand to check over him before she let them go.

They just walked into the great hall when the worst happened. Remus spotted Sirius and Mary, there were standing there talking. Remus turned his head and made eye contact with Malfoy. As if waiting for Remus to see him. He jump up and said a spell. A peice of paper shot out the end of his wand, then he turned and ran out the hall.

The piece of paper floated to the middle of the great hall. It hovered there for a few moments. As soon as people all over started pointing and looking at the piece, it bursted in to a thousand duplicities that were exactly the same as the single piece. They floated down upon the whole great hall. As soon as the first piece touched the ground the whole hall seemed to explode and people were picking up different pieces and reading.

One landed at Remus' feet. He picked it up and turned it over. He heart nearly stopped. There on the cover was his own face looking back at him. In the Picture he seemed to be screaming. The picture was of last night. When he screamed I don't love Sirius at James. He looked at the bottom of the page and read the words. 'I love Sirius Black.' Remus could feel himself panic. He looked at his face and sure enough, Malfoy bewitched his mouth to scream this words.

**I'm writing this at 5:37 in the morning and I have to get up in two hours to drive three hours at my brothers house to stay. But I'm glad I could just barely squeeze just one more before I leave. I'm surprised that I made it. Thanks for reading. .**


	6. You can run, but you can't hide

**Note: Sorry it took so long to get back from my trip. Oh, yea I read something on the Internet about one of J.K.R interview. She told everyone that Dumbledore (In the book) Is in fact ****gay.**** I was totally shocked but some part of me thought '**_**heh, that kinda makes since.'**_

Chapter Six:

Sirius Black was in the great hall informing Mary that Remus would be okay. "He just fainted, that's all." He keep repeating to her. He told himself that the reason he kept insisting on saying these words was to make Mary feel better, for she looked like she wanted to pass out from worry. But deep down he knew that he was just trying to convince himself to believe his own words.

When Remus had fainted Sirius rushed over and gently picked him up and dashed out of the classroom for the hospital wing. The wolf looked so cute in his arms and his face was so peaceful. '_heh, like a sleeping angel.'_ When Madam Pomfrey took him away to be examined, Sirius had to stop himself from whimpering from the loss of his body against his.

Sirius was so tied up in his thoughts that he was completey oblivious to the commotion going on around him. He was about to return to the hospital wing to see if Remus had awakened yet when a piece of paper fell right on top of his head. Reaching up, he pulled it off and was just about to toss it aside when the face on it caught his eye.

Confused, he watched as the person he loved screamed in the picture. The wolf looked like he was close to tears. It wasn't until he read the words below that he understood what he was yelling.

Sirius lunges were burning. When he realized that he had stopped breathing he let a huge amount of oxygen in, making his head spin worst than it already was._' what is that noise?' _He looked away from the paper down at his own chest. It was heaving up and down fast, maybe too fast. The noise he heard was his coming from his own mouth. He was gasping, almost like he wasn't getting any air into his lunges at all.

He looked up and found himself staring into Mary's eye. She was also holding a piece of paper,_ 'There's more than one?'_ he thought. A look of total horror was written on her face. Sirius, who had greatly disliked her for obvious reasons, suddenly wanted to tell her not to believe it. If it wasn't for the doubt in his heart he would of.

He slowly looked around him. The great hall was eerie quiet. Some people were staring at him, others were looking at something at the end of the hall. Even the teacher's were quit and staring, not knowing what course of action to take.

Sirius turned to look down at the entrance of the great hall. He now knew why half of the people were staring down this way. There in between James and Peter stood Remus Lupin.

A part of himself wanted to run and kiss the wolf and poor his heart out, but somewhere deep down it seemed unreal, like a dream and he was afraid he would wake up any second, but when he saw the wolf's face, he knew in a heart beat, that he wasn't dreaming and what the paper said in his hand was true.

Remus was deathly white, his eye's were huge. His frame was shaking. If Peter and James hadn't been there to hold him up he would of crumpled into a heap on the floor. His face looked like he had just eating something particularly disgusting and was about to be sick.

Sirius had to get him out of here. Get Remus away so they could talk in alone. He started walking for Remus. Every pair of eyes was on him. He could feel his face starting to burn.

Then those wonderful honey eyes looked up into his making him quicken his pace. Panic spread through out Remus body. He dropped the piece of paper he was holding and pushed James and Peter off him.

Sirius broke into a run as soon as he saw Remus turn away. When he took off whistles and cat calls followed him out of the hall. His heart was hammering in his chest and a huge grin spread across his face, _' you can run but you can hide, my love.'_

He skidded to a halt in the entrance hall. Remus was no were in sight. James and Peter stopped right behind him. He was just taking off to the Gryffindore tower when James hand shot out and grabbed his upper arm.

"Maybe you should give him some time," James said panting.

Sirius looked at him for a second before replying, "Not on your life. I won't let him escape, and I refuse to let him go." And with that he turned and ran out of sight. James and Peter looked at each other, then James burst out laughing.

"What's so funny James," Peter asked him looking at his friend, like he'd gone crazy.

"It's about time," James said.

"Time for what?" asked a voice that come up behind them.

James turned to see Lily. She was jogging over to them. "Where's Remus and Sirius? Are they okay?"

"Do not fret my love, everything's fine. As soon as Remus saw Sirius heading his way he panicked and ran. Then Sirius ran after him," said James. He smiled to himself and said, "It's about time they found out about each other's feelings."

The three of them were standing there when Professor Dumbledore walked up and gave a little cough to let his presence known.

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore, sir," Lily squeaked.

"Good evening Miss Evans, would the three of you kindly come with me to my office," he said, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," they all said in unison.

They sat there in the office telling the headmaster about the situation and about how Malfoy had been the only other person to know, but had no proof if it was his fault for the commotion. They were just about to leave when Professor Dumbledore asked, "Where are they now?"

"I believe they are in the Gryffindore tower, sir," James replied.

"Very well you may leave," he said standing to walk over to Fawks to stroke his head.

James, Lily and Peter quietly headed back. As they passed the great hall they noticed there was no more noise. The teachers must of sent the students back to there dorms. They were about to pass it when Lily turned and walked to the doors and quietly opened one. Sure enough the papers were gone. She walked in a started to search.

"What are you doing, Lily?" asked James following her in.

"Well, if I'm correct, which I usually am, the spell that was on the paper stop's after some time and the papers disappear so the perpetrator doesn't get caught, that's why there's no papers anywhere."

"Then why are you searching the hall?" asked Peter.

"Because the spell was on a single piece, which means...ah-ha! See," she said holding a single piece of paper up. "This one's the ordinal so it wont disappear. I just didn't want someone talking this and making copy's that don't disappear. I don't want Remus hurt again," she said.

James started at Lily with a dreamy look.

"What?" she asked.

He blinked a couple of times before replying, "Marry me?"

Lily's face turned tomato red. She pulled out her wand and jinxed James, sending him flying a few feet back. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the great hall.

Peter ran up to James to help. He sat up and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said getting up. They followed her out.

**Again thank you for reading. Sorry it took so long. **


	7. I can't stop

Chapter Seven:

Sirius burst through the door to the dormitory's._ 'Empty.'_ Sighing he back into the stone wall and slide down it, crouching. _'Where could he be? The shrieking shack?'_ Sirius thought. His heart rate was off the charts, and he was breathing like he had just ran a marathon.

Sirius got to his feet and turned back to the stairs. _'Maybe he's out side.'_ He was just about to shut the door behind him when a faint noise caught his dog ears. He froze to listen. He heard it again.

He quietly shut the door and walked over by Remus bed and listened. The noise was coming from the bathroom. He walked up to the door and ran his fingers over the wood, then lend forward and pressed his ear up to the door gently. He could just make out someone crying.

He slowly reached for the door handle and gripped the metal handle and turned it, _click._ The crying stopped. There was movement. He stepped through the door and just caught a glimpse of one of the stall doors closing shut and locking.

He walked pass the sinks and walked up to the stall and stood before it. Sirius thought he knew what he was going to say when he finally got Remus alone. But standing there, he was completely speechless. Nothing would come to mind. He looked like a gaping goldfish out of water.

_'Okay,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'll just start off simple...heck I still don't know what to say for simple.'_ So he took a deep breath and took a step up to the stall and repeated his movements from before, by pressing his ear up to the door, only he puts his whole body with it.

"Remus," he whispered softly, but knew that the wolf could hear with his ears.

No noise caught his ear this time. It seemed Remus was holding his very breath. Trying his hardest, not to make any noise.

"Remus," he said again. "I know your in there."

Pause

"Please Remus, talk to me," he begged.

When Sirius started to wine like a dog that had been kicked, he heard sobs. Remus had started crying again. It made Sirius want to kick the door in and kiss way the tears. He hated hearing Remus, like this. Was this all his fault? '_I'm I to blame for his tears?'_

"I-I'm."

"Yes?" asked Sirius breathy.

"I'm so sorry Sirius."

Sirius froze. '_Sorry? Why was he sorry? He'd done nothing wrong. Wait. Did he regret his feelings for me. Does he hate that he's in love with me? Please let me be wrong. Just thinking about him having those thoughts hurts.' _ Sirius was about to ask, when he heard the wolf start to speak again.

"I'm sorry. I've tried so hard. I never meant for you to find out. I know you like girls and all, but I couldn't help it. Just as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you. Please forgive me. I've tried," Remus started whimpering.

Sirius closed his eyes slowly. He grabbed for the door frame for support. He's knees felt like they were going to buckle when he heard Remus sweet voice saying those words that he had wished for so many times. He said he couldn't stop loving him. A tear silently fell from his closed eyes and he smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Remus pushed his weight against the door to hear more properly, heart beating fast, stomach tighten, and head spinning, but Remus felt great. It was the best he felt in a long time. It was finally out. He had finally said what he wanted to scream every time Sirius looked at him. He heard the dog breathing hard against the other side of the stall door, but its suddenly stopped.

Remus heart skipped a beat. _'Did he leave? Oh God, please tell me he didn't.'_ He backed away from the door and was just about to open it to get a small glimpse when the door burst wide open.

Remus backed up into the corner of the stall and put his arms over his head and cried, "Don't hurt me."

**Please don't hate me for making this chapter so short. I'll update really really soon to make it up. .**


	8. Me too

**Note: I'm so, so, so, so sorry I took forever just to put this chapter up! I had to fly down to Florida with my sister and I've been having arguments with my boyfriend, which quite frankly doesn't put you in the mood to write a story about love. Once again I'm sorry!**

Chapter eight:

_Remus pushed his weight against the door to hear more properly, heart beating fast, stomach tighten, and head spinning, but Remus felt great. It was the best he felt in a long time. It was finally out. He had finally said what he wanted to scream every time Sirius looked at him. He heard the dog breathing hard against the other side of the stall door, but its suddenly stopped._

_Remus heart skipped a beat. '_Did he leave? Oh God, please tell me he didn't_.' He backed away from the door and was just about to open it to get a small glimpse when the door burst wide open._

_Remus backed up into the corner of the stall and put his arms over his head and cried, "Don't hurt me."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Remus tried to push himself as far as he could go into the back wall of the stall. _'Oh God, he's going to kill me!'_, he keep thinking to himself. Remus gasped out loud when he felt hands grabbing his upper arms and pulling him from the stall. Sirius kicked the bathroom door open and was about to walk through it when Remus twisted his body and broke free from his grasp and ran for the dormitory door.

He was just reaching out his hand to grab the handle when Sirius caught the back of his shirt and yanked him back wards until he was against the wall. Sirius placed both hands on either side of his head and pined Remus against the wall with his body. Remus sucked in his breathe.

He was about to make another move to run when he felt the body that was pinning him, start to shake. He could feel Sirius heart beating furiously against his own chest. "S-Sirius?" he asked slowly. As if waiting for him to speak first, Sirius gave a sigh and lend his head against Remus, their cheeks touching.

"Please stop running," he whispered against his ear softly. When he said this, he could feel Remus cheeks burning.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered into Sirius' neck. "Forgive me?"

Sirius pulled his head back and looked strait into the honey eyes. They weren't crying anymore, but they were still puffy and pink at the rims. "I'll forgive you for running away on one condition," he said.

"I'll do anything," choked the wolf.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Remus watched him, '_Is he afraid to ask'_ he thought to himself. He slowly raised his hand up and stopped inches from Sirius face, then slowly rested it on his cheek. The dog opened his eyes in surprise and studied over the wolfs face. "Anything," Remus repeated.

"Tell me again," Sirius said. "Tell me you love me! I want to hear you say it!"

Remus felt his face start to burn. "I-I love you," he said looking away.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Once more."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" said Remus looking back into the dogs eyes. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SIRIUS BLA.." Remus words were cut off by Sirius pressing his lips against his own. Remus froze from shock. Sirius pulled away gently and whispered. "Me too."

"What?" Remus said. He couldn't believe his ears. "You..love me?"

Sirius smiled softly and pulled Remus into a tight hug. "Yes, I love you Remus. I always have."

Remus felt a tear gathering in the corner of his eye, but this was different from all the other ones he had ever shed. The other ones were from hurt, pain and suffering. This one was from relief, happiness and love. Remus hugged Sirius, pulling him as close as he could go.

"Remus. I can't breathe!" Sirius gasped.

Remus released him, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard. I'm just so happy."

Sirius smiled and dipped his head so that his lips were brushing over Remus' own pink flushed ones. "Me too," he said, then pressed his lips over Remus' once again. Remus responded this time. He put his hands on the back of Sirius' head and pulled him closer making Sirius moan and grab the wolfs hips and pulled them against his own. Remus moan when he felt how hard Sirius was, and grinded up against him.

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from the wall taking Remus with him and walked backwards until he felt the bed, then spun them around, pushing Remus gently on the bed and laying on top of him.

He started kissing and nipping the wolfs neck making Remus respond with heavenly moans and sighs, which caused him to grow painfully hard. He started grinding slowly against him. His breathe was now becoming hitched. He placed his lips against Remus' ear. "Please, I want you," he whispered huskily. Remus moan at his voice and bucked up against him as he was grinding on him, which caused the dog to cry out his name. "I've wanted you so long, please," he begged.

Remus, who was far from declining, tried to talk. "A-any..thing," he moan and threw his head back as Sirius started to grind faster. "Just please hurry, I can't wait." Sirius smirked and grabbed his wand and took there clothes off and set it back on the bedside table. He started sucking on his neck again and slowly went down. He came back up and placed two of his fingers against Remus lips. "Suck," he said heavily.

When he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a little _pop_ he went back to kissing his way down the wolf's body stopping at his nipples and sucking. He then place both of his finger against his entrance, causing the wolf to buck against him. He slowly slide them in. He kept pulling in and out until the wolf was practically screaming for release. "What do you want Remus?" he asked between kisses.

"I..I want you! Oh..Sirius..please!!" he begged.

Sirius withdrew his fingers and placed his seeping erection against his entrance. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Ye-yes!"

Sirius chuckled, "I love you Remus Lupin"

"I love you too, Sirius Black."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

James slowly closed the door and walked back down the stairs and sat next to Lily on the big chair next to the fire.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at his face. He was just back from checking on Remus and Sirius.

"I never want to see that again," he said faintly.

Peter got a green color on his face as he realized what he meant and passed out, while Lily giggled. "So cute," she said.

"Not if you a guy," said James. "But I do know something that could take my mind off of it."

"What's that?" she said.

"You kissing me," he said with a grin.

Lily turned red but leaned in and muttered, "Oh, alright."

**I hope you liked it!! I don't know if I should keep going or not. What do you, guys think? Once again thank you for reading. XD**


End file.
